


Ten Błogosławiony Węzeł

by MobyDick



Series: kids!McDanno AU [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Translation English-Polish, humor & fluff, szczenięce lata McDanno
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobyDick/pseuds/MobyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chodzi wyłącznie o ostatnią czekoladkę z miętowym nadzieniem. I o Steve'a. O niego też. To wszystko, czego chce Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Błogosławiony Węzeł

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That Blessed Arrangement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/851198) by [Indehed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed). 



> **Hejka (ツ)**
> 
> Tak więc nieubłaganie zbliżamy się do końca tej cudownej, przesłodkiej serii. Tym razem będzie trochę bardziej z POV Steve'a, bo jak się okazuje, on jest tą bardziej romantyczną połową mini!McDanno. I to chyba dobrze, że pogoda nam się ochłodziła, bo przynajmniej nie rozpuścimy się przy ogniu McDannowej miłości ^_^
> 
> **Enjoy! (ᵔᴥᵔ)**

\- Wydaje mi się, że mieliście mniej więcej pięć lat, kiedy cię poprosił - powiedziała Doris do Danny'ego, gdy ten nakrywał stół do kolacji. Steve pomagał jej z gotowaniem.

\- Przyznam szczerze, że w ogóle tego nie pamiętam - odparł Danny. Naprawdę, zupełnie sobie tego nie przypominał. Mieli po pięć lat; nie zapamiętał wszystkiego z tamtych czasów, zaledwie pewne urywki. Jakimś cudem to zdarzenie umknęło jego pamięci.

\- A ja pamiętam - oznajmił Steve, obracając głowę, by uśmiechnąć się figlarnie do Danny'ego. - Zgodziłeś się, ale tylko pod warunkiem, że będziesz mógł dostać moją ostatnią czekoladkę z miętowym nadzieniem. Jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli, odpowiedziałem, że dam ci wszystko, czego zapragniesz.

\- Zapamiętałeś to? - zapytała ze śmiechem Doris.

Steve wzruszył ramionami. - Ale niewiele poza tym.

\- Tamtego dnia odbywał się Królewski Ślub. Transmitowali go w telewizji, w wiadomościach, jak sądzę.

\- Jaki Królewski Ślub? - spytał Danny. - Chwila... Karola i Diany?

\- Zgadza się - przytaknęła Doris, przynosząc na stół ostatnie potrawy i dając Danny'emu znak ręką, żeby usiadł, podczas gdy Steve kończył napełniać ich kieliszki. - Byliście obaj tacy uroczy; odgrywaliście całą ceremonię i udawaliście, że Mary jest księdzem. Miała tylko dwa latka, ledwo docierało do niej, o co chodzi, ale Steve w kółko próbował ją nakłonić, żeby pytała: "Czy ty?", żebyście wy obaj mogli odpowiedzieć.

Danny roześmiał się, usiłując to sobie przypomnieć, jednak problem polegał na tym, że miał tak wiele wspomnień sytuacji, w których Steve zachowywał się dziwnie, a on sam temu przyklaskiwał albo wszczynał symboliczne kłótnie, że wszystko to zlało mu się w jedną całość. Przypominał sobie najdziwaczniejsze rzeczy, ale ta najwyraźniej mu się wymknęła.

\- A więc to był nasz pierwszy ślub - mruknął z zadumą Danny. - Czyli to musi być źródło wszystkich tych żartów o "starym małżeństwie".

\- Tyle że żadnego ślubu nie było. To znaczy, o ile mi wiadomo, Mary nie ma uprawnień do udzielania ślubów, a z pewnością nie miała takich uprawnień w tamtych czasach, zatem tamten ślub się nie liczy. - Steve powiedział to wszystko z poważną miną, a Doris i Danny zerknęli na siebie, po czym spojrzeli ponownie na Steve'a, a potem znowu wybuchnęli śmiechem.

Steve uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, nie mogąc już dłużej zachować powagi na swojej twarzy.

*

Byli w ogrodzie za domem z mamą Danny'ego. Kobieta siedziała przy ogrodowym stole, z drinkiem w dłoni, kryjąc oczy za przeciwsłonecznymi okularami. Rozkoszowała się ciszą i spokojem, dopóki Steve i Danny nie wtargnęli do domu po zakończeniu śledztwa (Danny narzekał, ponieważ była to sobota, a on nienawidził pracować w soboty), zabrali piwo z lodówki i wyszli na zewnątrz, by do niej dołączyć.

\- Nie wiem, czemu narzekasz z tego powodu. Takie rzeczy zdarzały się, odkąd powstało Five-0, a ty sam wykorzystywałeś to przeciwko mnie - głos Steve'a niósł się po całym domu.

\- Tak, ale mam wrażenie, jakby przestępcy z tej wyspy wydali ulotkę ze standardowymi dowcipnymi uwagami, które mogą wtrącać, kiedy zostają przez nas aresztowani. Mogliby przynajmniej wykazywać się przy tym trochę większą pomysłowością - bronił swojego stanowiska Danny.

\- Co się stało tym razem? - zapytała mama Danny'ego, zdejmując okulary i spoglądając na nich obu.

\- Jeszcze jeden typek chciał wiedzieć, od jak dawna jesteśmy małżeństwem - wyjaśnił Danny, po czym pociągnął długi łyk ze swojej butelki.

\- Chcesz, żebym poszła i odpowiedziała mu w waszym imieniu? - odparła Clara, powstrzymując się od uśmiechu, gdy Danny nagle odwrócił się i posłał jej miażdżące spojrzenie.

\- Przepraszam, co powiedziałaś?

Kobieta omiotła wzrokiem obu chłopców, po czym założyła nogę na nogę, pochyliła się do przodu i oparła łokcie na stole.  
\- To będzie jakieś dwadzieścia lat, tak mi się wydaje... plus minus miesiąc.

\- O czym ona mówi? - Danny wskazał palcem na swoją matkę, ale jego pytający wzrok spoczął na Steve'ie.

Drugi mężczyzna odpowiedział wzruszeniem ramion, ale Danny'emu wydało się to podejrzane, jakby Steve wiedział dokładnie, o czym paplała jego matka.

\- Byliście mniej więcej w tym samym wieku, w jakim Grace jest teraz, jeśli się nad tym zastanowić. Tamto szkolne przedstawienie. Nie pamiętasz?

Danny popatrzył tępo najpierw na swoją matkę, a potem na Steve'a. Steve nie puszczał pary z ust, ale wyraźnie coś wiedział.

\- Ummm... - Danny wrócił myślami w przeszłość, przeczesując dłonią włosy. - Chodzi o to przedstawienie o lekarzu, który poznał swoją żonę, kiedy pracował z bezdomnymi dziećmi? Jaki ono się nazywało?

\- Nie pamiętam - odparł Steve, odstawiając swoje piwo. - Chyba zostało zatytułowane imieniem głównego bohatera. To był totalny plagiat ["Oliviera"](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oliver_Twist_\(powie%C5%9B%C4%87\)), tylko że bez muzyki.

\- Steve grał tamtego lekarza. - Mama Danny'ego uśmiechnęła się z czułością. - Ty grałeś jedną z sierot. Takiego pyskatego chłopca, o ile dobrze pamiętam. Ale kiedy Steve uczył się swoich kwestii, potrzebował pomocy, więc ty czytałeś razem z nim rolę żony. Codziennie przez jakieś dwa tygodnie musiałam oglądać, jak bierzecie ślub na niby. Pod koniec nawet ja znałam tekst dialogu obu waszych postaci.

Uśmiech powoli zakradł się na twarz Danny'ego, kiedy przypłynęły do niego wspomnienia, jak obaj ćwiczyli w salonie albo w jego sypialni, albo na zewnątrz na lanai Steve'a. Kiedy w pobliżu nie było nikogo, Steve całował Danny'ego w policzek, za każdym razem gdy docierali do części: "możesz teraz pocałować pannę młodą".

\- Przypominam sobie, że to robiliśmy. Pamiętam, jak Steve zrobił to naprawdę na scenie i po tym jak pocałował Katie Lewis, wytarł usta grzbietem dłoni, jakby został otruty, bo pocałował dziewczynę.

\- Ale nigdy nie zrobiłem czegoś takiego podczas naszych ćwiczeń, prawda? - odrzekł chełpliwie Steve. Co dla Danny'ego było tylko jeszcze jednym przypomnieniem, że chociaż nigdy w zasadzie nie zrobili niczego choć trochę "romantycznego", dopóki nie spotkali się ponownie jako trzydziestolatkowie, to zalecali się do siebie, odkąd byli dziećmi. Jakimś cudem Steve uświadomił sobie głębsze znaczenie ich relacji znacznie wcześniej niż Danny. Aluzje co do tego prawdopodobnie nie były wcale aż takie subtelne, jednak jeśli się ich nie szukało, to po prostu się ich nie zauważało.

\- Wygląda na to, że przeoczyliśmy wiele rocznic - zażartował Danny.

\- Ale to się nie liczy. - Steve pokręcił głową. - Możemy powtarzać "tak", ile chcemy, ale po dziś dzień żadna uprawniona do tego osoba tak naprawdę nie ogłosiła nas oficjalnym małżeństwem. To zupełnie tak samo jak wtedy, gdy mieliśmy pięć lat.

\- Pięć? - zdziwiła się mama Danny'ego.

\- Doris opowiedziała nam o tym, jak wzięliśmy ślub na niby, kiedy mieliśmy pięć lat. Groziła nam, że wyciągnie schowane zdjęcia. Nie jestem taki pewny, czy one istnieją. Jeżeli tak, będę twierdził, że zostały zrobione w Photoshopie - odpowiedział Danny, a jego mama zaczęła chichotać, zasłoniwszy usta dłonią.

\- Jeśli Doris ma zdjęcia, to na pewno nie z Photoshopa. Ja bym jej uwierzyła - oznajmiła ze śmiechem.

*

Siedzieli za domem Steve'a. Stało się to ich zwyczajem - po prostu siedzieć na zewnątrz na krzesłach, przyglądając się falom i zachodom słońca. To był najlepszy sposób, jaki znaleźli, by zwyczajnie się odprężyć i po prostu _być_ po zakończeniu prowadzonej przez nich sprawy.

Rzecz w tym, że obecna sprawa nie została jeszcze zakończona, był to po prostu koniec kolejnego weekendu, a Steve sam zdał sobie sprawę, że w tej chwili ma pewną minę. Danny raz po raz posyłał mu ukradkowe spojrzenia, ale sprawiał wrażenie nieskorego do przerwania panującej między nimi ciszy.

Z upływem dnia Steve zrobił się odrobinę niespokojny, wręcz nerwowy.

Znał Danny'ego przez całe swoje życie, lecz mimo to był podenerwowany, ponieważ wiedział, co zamierza zrobić. Do zrobienia czego przygotowywał się psychicznie. Myślał o tym już od jakiegoś czasu. Szczerze mówiąc, jego mama miała w sporej mierze rację, a on myślał o tym, odkąd miał pięć lat, jednak dzieci są tylko dziećmi. Tamto to była zabawa. Nieważne, ile miał wspomnień z prowadzenia tych gierek z Dannym, nieważne, ile żartów ludzie robili sobie z nich obecnie - podjęcie rzeczywistych kroków w tej sprawie było wykańczające nerwowo.

Z drugiej strony, nie miał wątpliwości. Nie wątpił w siebie ani w Danny'ego, ani w to, co znaczyli dla siebie nawzajem.

Kiedy byli mali, zawsze ciągnęło go do tego blondwłosego chłopca. Zabiegał o jego uwagę, nigdy nie potrafił oprzeć się okazji, by wywołać uśmiech na jego twarzy i zawsze znajdował pretekst, by znaleźć się blisko niego. W zamian Danny zawsze stał u jego boku, kiedy Steve go potrzebował, a nawet gdy nie było takiej potrzeby. Danny matkował mu, kiedy Steve był chory, a jeżeli zadzierał nosa, to Danny był na miejscu, żeby sprowadzić go na Ziemię, i potrafił czytać w nim jak w książce. Dla Danny'ego ta książka zawsze będzie otwarta i nawet jeśli niektóre rozdziały z ostatnich dziesięciu lat zostały ocenzurowane, Danny umiał dostrzec ślady liter na zaczernionych polach.

\- Zamierzasz mi powiedzieć, co się dzieje w tej twojej głowie? - zapytał Danny, w końcu przerywając ciszę.

\- Pobierzmy się - wypalił bez namysłu Steve.

\- Znowu? - Danny uśmiechnął się, nieświadom tego, jak poważnie mówił Steve.

Steve wygramolił się ze swojego krzesła i przysunął się do miejsca, gdzie siedział Danny. Uklęknął przed nim na ziemi i chwycił go za rękę.  
\- Mówię poważnie, Danny, pobierzmy się.

\- Tak wyglądają twoje oświadczyny? - spytał Danny, rozdziawiając usta. Gdy je zamykał, dało się słyszeć stuknięcie jego zębów, i doszedłszy do siebie, powiedział: - Nie sądzę, że prawo w ogóle zezwala na takie małżeństwa, _babe_.

Steve spuścił wzrok, kręcąc głową. Kiedy ponownie zwrócił oczy ku górze, napotkał spojrzenie Danny'ego i włożył w swoje następne słowa tyle dbałości, ile tylko zdołał:  
\- Czy wejdziesz ze mną w związek małżeński? Albo... w związek partne...wiesz co, mniejsza z tym, jak ktoś chce to nazywać, mam to gdzieś, to tylko słowa, my będziemy wiedzieli, co to jest.

\- To z powodu tych żartów? Albo przez to, że naszym mamom zebrało się ostatnio na wspomnienia? Ponieważ wiem z pierwszej ręki, że moja mama zadzwoniła do twojej, pytając o zdjęcia, a potem obie zachowywały się tak, jakby planowały dla nas prawdziwy ślub.

\- Nie, Danny, nie. Że niby ludzie wywierają na mnie presję? Nie. - Spojrzał na Danny'ego spod zmarszczonych brwi, biorąc oddech, zanim mógł się należycie wysłowić: - Wszyscy inni po prostu widzą, co dla siebie znaczymy, bez względu na to czy potwierdza to jakiś świstek papieru, czy nie. To nawet nie chodzi o to. Chcę tylko, żebyśmy mieli ten dzień, rozumiesz? Żebyśmy mieli możliwość stanąć przed naszymi przyjaciółmi i rodziną i powiedzieć im, że tym właśnie jesteśmy, że to właśnie dla siebie znaczymy. Nie ma nic złego w nadaniu temu uroczystej oprawy. A poza tym włożenie obrączki na twój palec może okazać się pomocne w zagwarantowaniu, że nikt inny nie będzie myślał, że ma u ciebie jakąś szansę.

Uśmiechnął się na koniec, mając nadzieję, że Danny pojął jego motywację.

Danny podniósł wolną rękę, by objąć nią policzek Steve'a i pochylił się do przodu, tak blisko że ich czoła niemal stykały się ze sobą.  
\- Jesteś niesamowity - westchnął. - Szalony, ale niesamowity.

\- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? - zapytał Steve. Jego nadzieje wzrosły, jednak nie chciał okazywać swojego szczęścia, dopóki Danny rzeczywiście nie powie "tak".

\- Chcę przez to powiedzieć, że skoro ktoś będzie musiał mieć cię na oku do końca twojego życia, to równie dobrze mogę to _oficjalnie_ być ja. Skoro już i tak planowałem to robić.

Steve niczego więcej nie potrzebował.

W mgnieniu oka podniósł się z kolan, pociągając Danny'ego za sobą i przytulając go gwałtownie. Nie chciał go puścić, nie chciał rozluźnić ramion, którymi go obejmował. Spędził całe dzieciństwo na zdobywaniu zaufania Danny'ego, jego lojalności, szacunku, radości i miłości. Stracił go po tym, jak jego matka upozorowała własną śmierć, i żałował tego przez wszystkie te lata, koncentrując całą swoją uwagę na swojej pracy. Lecz kiedy los ponownie połączył ich ze sobą, rzucił się na tę okazję całkowicie świadomie i pełen nadziei, a teraz czuł, że sprawy ułożyły się dokładnie tak, jak zawsze miały się ułożyć. Przesunął rękę na tył głowy Danny'ego, manewrując nim tak, żeby mógł przylgnąć ustami do jego ust w najbardziej obiecujący sposób, na jaki było go stać.

\- Przy okazji, mam jeden warunek - oznajmił Danny, z powagą podnosząc wzrok na Steve'a.

\- A cóż to za warunek? - spytał wymijającym tonem Steve.

\- Chcę dostać ostatnią czekoladkę z miętowym nadzieniem.

Steve oniemiał na moment, po czym wybuchnął śmiechem, kołysząc się ku Danny'emu, a potem powalając go na ziemię, gdzie skończyli jako sterta splątanych rąk i nóg. Gdy tak leżeli, Steve przyciągnął Danny'ego do siebie i złożył pocałunek na jego czole.

\- Dam ci wszystko, czego zapragniesz.

\- Ty mi w zupełności wystarczysz - odrzekł Danny.

\- I czekoladka z miętowym nadzieniem.

\- O tak, to też.

__________________________________________________________ 

.  
.  
*** gdyby ktoś był ciekaw, to czekoladka z miętowym nadzieniem (oryg. _peppermint patty_ ) wygląda tak – [klik](http://iv.pl/images/84021584216213713926.jpg) (ツ) 


End file.
